yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Thorne
Dodger, also known as 'PressHeartToContinue '(born 6 August 1987), is a friend of the Yogscast, a former part of the Polaris Network and is married to Sam Thorne, a former Yogscast member. She is a YouTuber who has two main channels, PressHeartToContinue, her gaming channel, and DexterityBonus, her vlogging channel. She was also a regular host of many shows on the Polaris YouTube channel such as, The Daily Byte, Sort This!, and the Friend Zone. In-Yogiverse * She first appeared "in the Yogiverse" on one of Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley's Vlogs of their first trip to America where they visited her, Rosanna and Husky for some coffee. * She was a host of the 6th episode of the TGS podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Simon Lane was the guest of said episode. * She was a host of the 22nd episode of the TGS podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when DaveChaos was the guest of said episode (although Dave was not a member of the Yogscast at that point). * She was a host of the 11th episode of The Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Sips was the guest of said episode. * She was a host of the 22nd episode of The Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Strippin was the guest of said episode. * She did a Q&A video with Strippin. * She appeared along with Simon and Jesse in a Bioshock Infinite unboxing video. * Dodger was paired with Simon in the second Polaris Chivalry tournament, who subsequently team-killed her multiple times, putting both of them in last place. * Dodger fought against Strippin in the third round of the second Polaris Blood Bowl tournament. * Dodger was a guest on Strippin's show on Polaris, Strippin's Got Game Show. * She and Strippin played SCP – Containment Breach on Halloween for her Spoopy Stream. * She appeared in Hat Film's USA Roadtrip series, in #4: Disneyland. * She also is a guest on Minecraft HC 6 on PBG channel Channels Main Channel (PressHeartToContinue) On her main channel, PressHeartToContinue, Dodger uploads a variety of series, such as Gaming Newz, which she uploads every Sunday. She also does Let's Plays of various games, including dating sims like Hatoful Boyfriend and past streams of games like Dark Souls II, which Dodger uploads all throughout the week. On Fridays she alternates between uploading Welcome to the Fandom in which she discusses a certain piece of media and the fanbase (aka fandom) surrounding it, and Swords and Stitches, where she and her friend Aaron do DIY crafts from decorating mugs with Sharpie paint pens to building a customized table. She also has a series called 1-Cup in which she plays a game for one session, which are uploaded randomly. Side Channel (DexterityBonus) Dodger's side channel, DexterityBonus, is used for her daily vlog show, Coffeh Time in which she drinks coffee (or other beverages such as, tea and water as well as Mountain Dew and root beer on special occasions) and talks about her day. She is sometimes joined by her friends, once being joined for coffee by Hannah. She also occasionally uploads Q&As where she answers three work-related questions, three personal-related questions, and three silly questions submitted to her through Twitter. She used to upload a series called "I Tried", where she tries to do different things, like removing makeup with coconut oil or try to make rassolnik, but the series is never very constant. Dodger often talks about doing more I Tried's, but rarely ever follows through with it. Currently used only for VODs of Saturday Morning Dooger streams. Series This list may not be up-to-date. 1-Cups * Always Sometimes Monsters * Am I...? * Angvik * A Walk in the Dark * Blood of the Werewolf * Child of Light * Defiance * Depth with Gmart * Depth with Totalbiscuit and Crendor * Electronic Super Joy * Emily is Away * Fightie * Hot Date * Hotline Miami * I am Bread * Jotun * Kerbal Space Program 1.0 * Majong Pretty Girls Battle * Momodora III * Octodad Dadliest Catch * Octodad Dadliest Catch Co-Op ModeO * Overwatch * Paka Plus * Pretty Girls Mahjong Solitaire * Rabi Ribi * Reaper: Tale of a Pale Swordsman * Recettear (x3) * Sakura Clicker * Sayonara Umihara Kawase * Seven Weeks of Cat Monarchy * Speed Runners * The Stanley Parable * Sunrider Academy * The Swindle * Tower Fall * Volgarr * Wings of Vi * Ziggurat * 1849 Streams and Podcasts Dodger usually streams on her Twitch on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. She usually does crafting streams much like Swords and Stitches or doing play throughs and 1-Cups of games. On Tuesdays she does The Co-Optional Podcast with TB and Jesse, as well as Mangapod with her friends Erin, Yokurama, and Lou, the podcast is held on Erin's channel. Notable Quotes *"Hi! This is Dodger and you're watching my show!" *"I'd like a burger, extra jism." *"I don't really need to work on our relationship right now... is that wrong to say?" *"I had to get a man to do this job, don't tell anybody." *"Then I have to like...pull it out." *"It's mostly just cats and butt jokes on this channel." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) *"Life is about fun and randomness. Do something random today!" *"Hey Guys! It's Coffeh Time!" *"Your sisters are hot fap fap fap﻿!" (When Strippin did a video with his sisters) *"Welcome to my lady cave.....I just realized that has more meanings then just the ulterior meaning to a man cave." *"I fucking love foxes." *"I was proposed to in Ireland by a really drunk dude in our hostel. It was precious." * "Could you not, could you just let them live their life." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) * "For those of you who have self-respect and don't use Domino's." * "Sluts are awesome. Use a condom. Follow up all sexy times with ramen." Trivia * Dodger is 5 feet (152 cm) tall. * She is lactose intolerant. * She has one brother and one sister. Her brother is a musician, Jarrod Lawson. *She grew up on a large farm (over 38 acres) in Molalla, Oregon. * Brooke is a co-host of The Co-Optional Podcast with Jesse Cox and TotalBiscuit. * She is a host of MangaPod, an manga-themed podcast that she hosts along with her friend, Happileeerin and other guests. * She is a big fan of anime and manga, you can see the anime she's watched on her Hummingbird. * She got the nickname Dodger after she did stage production for the musical Oliver! in college. *Dodger used to work in the Maker Studios office working with spreadsheets besides doing camera work for the then The Game Station (TGS) now renamed as Polaris. * Dodger has also done a number of music collaborations most notable with Rawn Erickson II a Producer and Co-Founder at Maker Studios Inc. Rawn (also known as hiimrawn on YouTube) had Dodger do a few rap parts in his series 'Gets Played', a series of video game themed songs on his channel. He also helped her produce a song she wrote called "Guild Ho" for her channel. * Dodger played Eevee in the Eevee Song on the Random Encounters channel. *She played Aggie in Polaris' comedy show, Broken Quest. *Dodger was a guest on Tabletop, a board gaming show along with Wil Wheaton. *Dodger played Janine Melnitz in the Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters episode, in Season 4 of the Epic Rap battles of History web series. * Dodger has her own character in the game Speed Runners (a fox version of her), along with Strippin, in the YouTubers DLC. * She appeared on Disney Channel's Maker Monstober in October 2014. *Due to Dodger's former frequent occurance on Polaris's shows, Polaris was occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on The Co-Optional Podcast. *On the 14th episode of The TGS Podcast, Dodger ate a pack of Jaffa Cakes with the best before date being 1272, whether this was just a mis-print or it was actually from the medieval age, this goes down as one of the most memorable moments in the podcast's history. *Brooke spent the majority of her time in her later education in theatre as revealed in her Welcome to the Fandom video on Cosplayers in Theatre. *Her favourite animal is the fox, hence why she wears a fox kigurumi on Friend Zone. *She owns two cats, a black cat called Sherlock (referred to as Sherlockcat) and a (female) white cat called Watson (referred to as Watsonkitty). Both are obviously named after the two primary characters in the Sherlock Holmes series. * Coffee is her favourite beverage and has referred to herself continually as a "self-proclaimed coffee addict". * She likes tea just as much as she likes coffee. * She likes her coffee with two sugars and no cream. *Her favourite ice-cream flavour is pistachio. *She worked in Starbucks before she made a YouTube channel. *She believes in ghosts. *Dodger is known to have a few tattoos, three on which have either been shown on camera or Dodger has talked about online, including a small "חַי", the Hebrew word for "alive" on her upper back, a series of 5 linked gears on the right side of her torso, and a white USB symbol on one of her fingers. *Dodger used to live in a shared apartment with two of her friends: Mike Lamond (aka Husky), famous for his Starcraft II commentaries, and Rosanna Pansino, famous for her nerdy cooking series Nerdy Nummies. *Dodger is known to be friends with many of Polaris' behind-the-scenes staff. For example, Erin (aka Happileeerin) is an editor for Polaris and is known to be one of Dodger's best friends. As well as Aaron Umetani, known for his work as a director on shows such as the Game Grumps Table Flip series, who is also the co-host of Dodger's show, Swords and Stitches. Aaron previously worked with Dodger on the old TGS show Iron Gamer that was Written and Directed by Aaron and Nathan Kitada as well as featured Aaron as the shows host. * One Thanksgiving she sassed her mom at the dinner table. She was then sent to sit in her bedroom for the rest Thanksgiving and wait and until the entire family had left to go home before eating dinner. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EVBPZ264Ck&t=209. * Her first YouTube channel was Tw33k5, in which she created a single video called "OMG HUSKY!! U R TEH BOMBZORS ", a fake fan video made in response to HuskyStarcraft. *She has Synesthesia, more specifically Ordinal Linguistic Personification. * In the fall of 2015, Dodger did a (non-nude) photoshoot for Playboy, where she discussed what it's like being a gamer on YouTube. Links * PressHeartToContinue * DexterityBonus * Twitter * Twitch * Tumblr * Hummingbird * LinkedIn * DexBonus Website * Forum * Reddit Gallery Dodger.jpg Coffeh.jpg Eevee Song Dodger.png|Dodger as she appears in Random Encounters' Eevee Song. (Note the small tattoo on her upper back). Simon and Jesse.PNG|Dodger, Simon and Jesse. Stripper.jpg|The first photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Dodgin.jpg|The second photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Dave & Dodger.jpg|Dodger with DaveChaos during Gemucon 2013. WillandDodger.jpg|Dodger and Will at the 2015 PAX South. Dodger's Icon.jpg|Dodger's most well-known avatar. BrookeLawsonTwitterAvatar.png|Brooke's former Twitter avatar. BrookeLawsonTwitterAvatar2.png|Brooke's former Twitter avatar. BrookeLawsonTwitterAvatar3.png|Brooke's former Twitter avatar. BrookeLawsonTwitterIcon4.png|Brooke's former Twitter avatar. BrookeLawsonTwitterIcon5.jpg|Brooke's current Twitter avatar. Brooke_and_Sam_Engagment.png|Brooke and Sam's engagement announcement photos References Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Polaris Category:Strippin